Naptime
by LucifersLover123
Summary: Suzuno finds Urushihara sleeping,but how will this affect their feelings for each other? I will try to update as soon as i can. Please enjoy! (Only my 2ed fanfic. Please be nice)


So if you haven't check my account I recommend you do! Btw this is M for a reason. But not really M till chapter two...Tho not too bad... Enjoy!

Nap time

 ** _Chapter 1: exchanging feelings_**.

Knock knock

"Salutations!"

Suzuno knocked on the door again. "Salutations!"She said louder.

After a moment she decided to just go inside. " is anyone home-?"

She stoped herself when she saw Lucifer asleep at his laptop. 'That is a bad angle for his neck to be in.' She thought to herself.

She took off her shoes and went over to where Urushihara was sleeping.

She was a little disappointed that he was asleep. She had just gone out with Emi and bought a new outfit. She was wearing jean shorts with a loose t-shirt.

He was slumped forward with one side of his head flat on the keyboard, snoring the whole time.

"My my Lucifer, how late did you stay up?" She asked him although she didn't really expect an answer from him.

Before she laid him down, she got a pillow out so his head wouldn't be on the floor.

When she finally laid him down, she sat next to him and just watched him sleep.

'How long has it been since I fell for you?' She wondered. 'Not too long I know that, but I didn't expect it to be this hard not to tell you.'

Suzuno thought back to the first time she realized she had a thing for Urushihara.

 _Flashback to about two weeks prior._

 _Everything was normal, if you could call three demons, a death scythe and a hero having lunch together, normal. Suzuno was just finishing up lunch when she heard a yell behind her. Actually not a yell really more like a squeal. She turned around and she saw Lucifer cowering underneath Emi , who was extremely pissed off . " you fucking neet! Why did you put another tracker in my purse?!"_

 _She screamed at him. "I'm-I'm sorry Emi, I thought it'd be a good idea cuz-" Emi cut him off." A good idea, A GOOD IDEA?! Why would that possibly be a-" Emi stoped screaming when Suzuno came in between them. " good Emi if you don't stop yelling we will get complaints from the neighbors. Please take a deep breath!" Suzuno continued " Lucifer is right-." When Emi started to interrupt she stopped her again." No listen, if Urushihara hadn't planted those trackers then you and good Chiho would be in the clutches of Sariel right now! You should be thanking him!" Suzuno, for some reason, was very fired up and she wasn't wrong either. "I-uh-well-um-" Emi stuttered. The thing was this was Suzuno, who was usually calm, was angry at Emi and defending a demon. Urushihara nevertheless. From behind Suzuno, Urushihara was very uncomfortable with the situation. He had a nice view of Suzuno but that wasn't the problem. Why was she standing up for him? She had never done that in the past, no one had."N-no Su, its fine I don't really care I'll just return it." He looked up at her and wondered for a second." B-but I have to ask, why did you defend me?" She looked back at him, her face going red as she realized what had just transpired. 'Wait wait wait I just stood up to Emi because of Urushihara...? What is going on?!' Now that she thought about it she had been very self conscious recently, but only when Urushihara was around...did that mean...?!"Yeah bell why did You defend him?" Maou shot a look at Lucifer who blushed and looked away. Coming back to earth she saw everyone's attention on her. she tried to figure out away to explain why she did. " Well I-uh um -I just thought...-" Suzuno wasn't coming up with much but she was spared thanks to Ashiya who had stepped in and finished making lunch. "Lunch is served!" He was used to Emi's tantrums so the whole event went unnoticed by him._

'Thank goodness, or else I'd never hear the end of it.' She smiled.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was already almost Nine-thirty, way past the time she usually fell asleep.

Now that she thought about it she was pretty tired and the spot right next to Urushihara looked so warm and comfy (even though it was on the floor.) that she decided to snuggle right up against him.

he moaned in his sleep before turning to face her."Watzzat?" He asked, still half asleep.

Suzuno smiled again."Nothing just go back to sleep."

"Mmkay...'night" he muttered. "Goodnight." Suzuno thought for a moment before...

" I love you." She whispered .

" 'Kay, love you too." He mumbled.

She blushed as she pressed her face into Lucifer's back, taking in his wonderful smell.

Within minutes she fell asleep, his scent and warmth rocking her into a pleasant dreamless sleep.

When Maou came home from work he expected Suzuno to be cooking and Urushihara complaining.

What he didn't expect was Suzuno and Urushihara sleeping together. "About damn time." He muttered to himself.

He had about enough of Urushihara talking about Suzuno. It was very annoying when he wouldn't shut up.

Using some magic of he had left, he teleported them to Suzuno's apartment. Away from him.

"Now I won't have to deal with the gross love-y dove-y stuff."

He grinned and started to get a cucumber out. He was happy that two of his friends were together.

'Emi won't approve of them being In a relationship but whatever. I don't want to deal with her so they'll just have to tell her themselves. At least I know Lucifer won't be killed."

A few hours later Urushihara woke up bit confused.

He was lying on his back on a very comfortable bed and there was something nestled against him.

'I wonder what's next to me...a pillow maybe..?'

He turned from his back to his side so he was cuddling the 'pillow'.

He buried his face into the 'pillow' and inhaled a familiar but lovely smell.

The 'pillow' let out a soft moan when Urushihara gave it a small squeeze.

'Wait a minute, pillows don't make noises and that smell...so does that mean...' his brain was still a little fuzzy.

Then it hit him: they didn't own any mattresses. Just make sure he was correct, he opened one of his eyes and what he saw made his heart hammer against his rib cage.

Suzuno was pressed up against him and their proximity was a bit overwhelming, if you know what I mean.

He had never been this close to a girl, let alone spooned a girl.

And it was a lot worse because he loved her.

'But then again she looks so beautiful sleeping. I'll just stay a few more minutes.'

After about ten minutes, He slowly tried to untangle himself from her, which on its own was hard, when she started to wake up.

'Oh shit...I'm so screwed, what if she thinks I'm some kind of Pervy creep?!' He thought, terrified, as his eyes wandering around her apartment for an escape route.

He was too busy thinking about what she would say that he didn't notice that she had turned around to face him and was looking at him with tired eyes.

"Mmm...Lucifer? Is that you?" Urushihara looked back at her with mixed emotions.

On one hand she looked so adorable with her slightly unfocused eyes...on the other hand she hadn't noticed Their closeness yet.

"Uh-uh yeah it is." He was actually amazed that he could speak, with Suzuno being so close to him,and the fact that they were sleeping together and just Suzuno in general made his mind very foggy.

"Oh. Okay." She looked for a second like she might go back to sleep when she looked directly at his eyes.

"You're very nice to sleep with. You're very warm. You're also a good cuddlier."

She have him a cheerful smile before resting her head on his chest.

"U-um B-bell?" He stuttered.

"Yes?" She yawned.

"Are you sure you're okay laying on me?"

"Yep. I fell for you a little while ago, so it's nice to have some time alone ." She was still a little asleep, so she wasn't even thinking, she was just saying what was in her heart.

Lucifer was dumbfounded. He didn't expect all that from her. Hell, he didn't even expect her to return his feelings.

He laced one of his arms around her."W-wow. Really? Did you mean all of that?" He asked her. She looked back up at him, rubbing one of her eyes. She was truly was awake now.

She looked down at their entangled legs, then back up at Urushihara, who had propped himself on one of his elbows, his other arm still around Suzuno. His face was a nice pink-ish color.

"What exactly transpired he-?" She was cut off by Urushihara planting his lips on hers, his eyes closed.

Her eyes widened in shock, then she slowly shut them.

He sat them up and they both rearranged so that Suzuno was sitting on Lucifer's lap.

"S-so I take you return my feelings?"

Suzuno asked when they stoped to take a breath.

Urushihara smirked. "You know, earlier l thought the some thing."

Suzuno looked down at her lap. " so...what now?"

"Well we could always..." he gave her a mischievous look which she countered with a scandalized one.

"N-n-no! Not yet! What if they hear?!" He put a finger on her lips as he smiled.

"I was joking! We don't have to if you don't want to." He thought for a second before-

"But...we could take the kissing a little further..." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I-um-well..." she thought for a moment.

"I don't think tonight's the night. Maybe some other time...?" She looked at him, waiting for approval.

"Alright, but definitely soon?" He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes definitely soon." She laughed.

"Okay so do you want to cuddle again?" Lucifer asked.

"Sure, honey." They both smiled at each other.

"Sooo, spooning. Yes-?" He asked as he pulled the blanket over them

"Yes!" Urushihara gave her a surprised expression.

Suzuno blushed." I-I mean, yes."

Urushihara giggled." Well if you're that enthusiastic... then I can't say no, now can I?"

"J-just shut up and cuddle me!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

She waited till she felt him lay down, then she scooted and snuggled against him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. " goodnight Lucifer." She whispered.

" 'night, love" he whispered back.

They soon fell asleep, think only of each other.

So that was Chapter 1!! yayyyy! So Chapter 2 will be up soon-ish hopefully! So there might be some spelling mistakes/grammar stuff. But over all I think it was pretty good.

Please comment! So I know what to work on! Thank you for reading!

I hope you all enjoyed it!! Peace (-3-)/


End file.
